Be My Baby?
by Kuki17
Summary: 1month. She visited her friend for a month vacation and met him. Both fell head over heels with each other, but then came his ex-gf wanted to get him back. He broke their plans to meet his ex-gf. Will our princess forgive her prince? He seek forgiveness and asked her 'Be My Baby' what would be her answer? A valentine's day OS. [EDITING DONE, still some minor mistakes may be there].


**A/n** : Hello sweeties.

With Valentines' day around the corner, ground is getting all loved up! How can one just let this day go with no love talks? No romantic candle light dinner? No flower decorations? Aahhaan! Some love stories don't need all these. All they need is some personal moments with the loved ones, a kiss and a dance to a random song.

Presenting to you all a sweet fluffy romance. A KaVi os.

 **Be My Baby?**

* * *

 **disclaimer: song used- Look After You by The Fray**

* * *

"I said let's go" Purvi growled looking at Ishita, her friend, before storming away from others, out of the bureau. While everyone stood their mouths hanging open, trying to understand what just happened, Ishita gave Kavin a disbelief look.

 _Purvi was Ishita's best friend. After graduation Ishita joined CID while Purvi decided to pursue her career in fashion photography, based in Goa whilst Ishita was recruited in Mumbai CID. Inseparable till graduation, both the girls shifted to different places from their hometown Delhi, for their career. And after three years of staying away from bestfriends, when both the girls succeeded in achieving their dream, Purvi took a long one month break from her business and visited Ishita. It was then when she met Kavin at bureau one day and instantly liked him. In this whole one month Kavin spend almost every evening at their place, providing the fact that his best friend Dushyant was head over heels with Ishita. And her penchant towards Kavin grew with each passing day . and today when Kavin said her about meeting up Neha, his ex-gf, it pricked her._

Purvi hurried over to the bureau parking and jerked closed the car door after getting in. She tapped on the steering wheel impatiently as she waited for her best friend to come. Not noticing any sign of her best friend she ignited the car and sped off towards her friend's flat. Reaching the apartment, she hurried over to the elevator. She pushed the button of their floor entering the elevator as she tapped her foot angrily as it moved up what seemed like a slow speed to her. The doors opened and she grabbed her key, roughly pushing it into the keyhole and turning in. Slamming the door behind her, she threw her stuff on the sofa and sat down beside the stuff.

She ran her fingers through her hair in aggravation as the thoughts played through her mind "Of course he would agree to see her. Why wouldn't he after all? I didn't mean anything to him. Everyone wanted them to be together, I wasn't a deciding factor... I didn't matter."

 _~Flashback~_

" _Purvi, mujhe tumse kuch kehna hain. I was talking to Neha earlier and she asked me if we could meet up. And talk about some-things and I agreed to meet up with her. There's some that needs to be –uh sorted out and it's just easier in person" Kavin said quietly as they were coming back from CCD that evening._

 _Ishita and Dushyant were in the back seat, leaning against each other and busy in their own world. Purvi looked at them before glancing turning to Kavin, "When are you guys meeting up?"_

" _Uh- actually that's the thing- I know we were supposed to spend Sunday together but she's getting back from her photo shoot in a day earlier than expected and wanted to meet up then. So I'll have to break our plans." He answered as pulled into the parking lot of the bureau. They got little time off of bureau before they get back to their duties._

 _IshYant got out quickly, apparently deciding that conversation should be between Kavin and Purvi only._

" _I understand you have to talk to her but can't it wait? I mean I am leaving on Thursday. And she would just be back on this Saturday, she will be here all the time afterwards." She said, little disappointment on her face._

" _I know. But this is important to Neha and I don't want to prolong it" Kavin replied taking the keys from the ignition._

" _What about me? Am I not important" She asked, trying hard to stop the tears that were threatening to fall any moment._

 _Kavin sighed and ran his hands over his face "Yeah, but she wants to meet up, I can't just say no."_

" _I didn't say don't go, I'm saying I thought you'd want to spend some time together before I had to leave." She stated crossing her arms over her chest._

" _Well Neha still means a lot to me and I already told her I would meet with her then, so I am. We can do something later that day." Kavin retorted with a growing aggravation on his face._

 _She stared at him for a moment, not wanting to believe the first part he had said. She swallowed hard as her throat tightened. Grabbing her slingbag off the dashboard, she took hold of the door handle._

" _Good to know. Don't bother" She snapped on the verge of tears. Swinging the car door open, she hopped out and hurried off inside the bureau to meet Ishita, ignoring Kavin calling her name._

" _I was his second choice. Just like for everyone" the thought crossed her mind as she climbed up the stairs from the parking lot to bureau._

 _~end of flashback~_

Completing the paper works Acp has given, Ishita collected her stuffs to leave for home. Dushyant offered her lift which she happily accepted, knowing Purvi must have already taken her car.

Unlocking the door she went inside only to espy Purvi sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands staring down at the ground, not even looking up hearing the door open.

"Purvi what happened?" She asked dropping her things on the table before going to sit next her.

"Kavin broke our plans and is meeting up with Neha instead, on Sunday."

Ishita opened her mouth to say something but Purvi shook her head "He said she still means a lot to him."

"Oh Pari..." She sighed sadly pulling her bsetfriend into a tight hug. She started to shake, finally releasing the pent of tears she had been keeping in.

"Maybe they just need to talk things over so there are no hard feelings" Ishita tried consoling her friend, containing her own anger that grew inside her.

Purvi shot up like the seat had suddenly caught fire "NO! Don't you get it?! She texted him and asked him to meet up on Sunday and he said yes knowing we already had plans. He could have waited until I left. Neha kahin bhi bhaagi nahi jaa rahi hain waise bhi. The truth is Kavin doesn't feel the same way I feel for him. I am just a second option for him." Purvi exclaimed giving her a hard stare "I was so stupid to even think he would choose me over her! I mean look at her, she's gorgeous and I'm average. She's a famous model and I'm a nobody! I am total idiot for letting myself get caught up with him."

"Purvi, don't say that. You too are gorgeous. And about Kavin, I will talk to Dushyant." Ishita rubbed her back.

"Yeah, whateer" Purvi muttered pushing up off the sofa and walking towards her room "I am going to take a nap. No need to make dinner. Order it." Ishita sighed watching her friend disappearing into her room as a knock sounded at the door. Groaning, she got up to open it only to reveal Dushyant.

* * *

Dushyant dropped Ishita and went back to bureau, making his mind to demand an answer from Kavin about Purvi's behaviour. He found Kavin coming out of the bureau typing down something on his cell. He knew it was _NOT_ Purvi Kavin was texting, because he didn't had that smile playing on his lips. Dushyant really wanted the thing to happen between Kavin and Purvi, because ever since Purvi visited them he always saw that smile on Kavin's lips that he was missing after Kavin broke up with Neha. Somewhere he knew, only Purvi could give him his best friend back.

"What did you say to Purvi?" Dushyant asked Kavin who was busy in his cell and didn't notice him yet.

"Uh- nothing. Why?" he asked back.

"Spill it Kavin. I know something happened between you two." Dushyant glared at him making him sigh.

"Neha is coming this Saturday and she wants to meet me up on Sunday. I told Purvi this and she started asking about out plans and I said that we could meet up that day later as Neha ab bhi mere liye mayne rakhti hain. Woh gussa ho gayi aur chali gayi."

"Really Kavin? Tune bola Neha tere liye ab bhi mayne rakhti hain and still you don't want her to be angry? We are going to Purvi now and will not come back until you ask her foregiveness." Dushyant held him by his arms and pushed inside the car and sped off to Ishita's flat.

* * *

"Dushyant. What are you doing here?" Ishita asked curiously, as she saw him leaning against the door frame.

"Umm Kavin wanted me to come up and see if he could come up and talk to Purvi. It's like it just hit him what happened and he's upset." Dushyant answered putting his hand inside his pant pockets.

Ishita looked over her shoulder towards Purvi's bedroom, debating. Turning back she gave Dushyant a mischievous look, "Yeah, tell Kavin to come up. The sooner this gets settled, the better."

Dushyant smirked back, "You're going to lock them up in bedroom together, ain't you?"

"Yeah I am, my intelligent boyfriend" Ishita giggled ruffling his hair. Dushyant nodded before hurrying to fetch Kavin. Five minutes later there was another knock at the door. She ushered both of them in, giving Kavin a look. He looked a bit pale and terrified.

"Second door on the left, upstairs" Kavin nodded to Ishita's instruction. Dushyant and Ishita followed behind him and when he opened the door they pushed him in and pulled the door closed behind him.

"What the flipping hell?!" they heard Purvi yell from behind the closed door.

"Tumlog ek bhi bahar nahi aaoge jab tak sab suljha naa lo. We are guarding the door toh bhaagne ki koshis mat karna" Dushyant called through the door. He had taken hold of the door knob and was holding it securely so the door couldn't be pulled open while Ishita sat down on the floor, slipping her fingers under the bottom of the door to help keep it shut. After multiple failed attempts to get out, the banging on the door finally stopped and they heard Purvi sigh in defeat.

Smiling to herself, Ishita slowly removed her hands and Dushyant let go off the door knob. She went to the living room, Dushyant following her. They plopped down on the sofa and Ishita placed her head on his shoulder.

"Now we wait." Dushyant said slipping his one arm, around her and scooting her nearer.

"She likes him" Ishita said closing her eyes.

"And he too" Dushyant added "It's written all over his face. lekin woh mannenge nahi."

* * *

Kavin stood there probably for10 minutes just staring at the door, assuming still shut by his best friend. Purvi had gone to her bed and laid back down, pulling a blanket over her head in attempt to block him out.

Sighing, he walked over to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Why are you even here?" Purvi asked not coming out of the blanket.

"So we could talk... and umm work this out." He said, hoping she would atleast peak out under the blanket and she did

"What's there to talk about? Your ex came calling, you agreed to meet with her breaking our plans, knowing i will be leaving within somedays. I get it. You want to get back to her." She stated, pushing the blanket away from her and going towards the door.

He sat there a bit stunned at the hurt and anger in her voice. She walked over to the door, took hold of it and gave it a jerk. It opened immediately.

"Pari, get back in there and fix things" Kavin heard Ishita say when Purvi paused momentarily to look down at living room at the two people sitting at the sofa.

"No" Purvi replied bluntly.

Ishita rushed upstairs, blocking Purvi in mid "Pari, go and hear him out. Give him a chance to expl-"

Purvi cut her off "I said NO! Just drop it Ishu"

Ishita held her hand to say something and Kavin noticed Purvi tense at her touch "Let. go" Purvi demanded jerking away "I don't want to get hurt yet again. I'm sick of it." With that Purvi rushed down the stairs, grabbed her purse and keys before hurrying out the door.

Kavin felt his heart fall into stomach. He knew it was going to upset her that he was cancelling their date on Sunday to meet up with Neha but he didn't expect it would hurt her this much. He felt like committing a horrible crime.

"What's wrong with her? How did I not realise she was into me? I mean I really like her... No...I take that back. I am head over heels in love with her. She was perfect! The way her black wavy hair would dance when the wind blew through it and they way her brown eyes sparkle when the light hit them. And the dimples that would form everytime she smiled made me go crazy like never before. There is no way I'm going to lose her. No. I am going to prove i was in love with her." Thought played through Kavin's mind as he saw her leaving.

* * *

 **Sunday**

 **CCD**

A girl entered the cafe and looked around. Her eyes stopped on a table that had a boy with black hair wearing a leather jacket, was seated. Stepping in front of him, she spoke "Hey Kv."

Kavin shook his head coming out of his dazes and offered a small smile "Oh hey Neha"

"So, I don't really need a drink. But if you want, go ahead. I mainly wanted to talk" Neha said, setting her purse down beside her and giving him a smile.

"Yeah what did you want to talk about?" Kavin asked taking a sip of his latte.

"Well, after we broke up, I had quite a bit of time of think about everything. And I realised I made a massive mistake. I felt so empty inside after we broke up. Its like a part of me was taken away. I was so stupid for ending it., and I am so sorry. I really like you Kv and I really want to be with you. You make me so happy. I really want to have a second chance." She said it all in one breath.

Kavin just stared at her for some good seconds before he chuckled quietly. She gave him a confused look and said "What's wrong with you? It wasn't a joke. I am serious."

He stopped chuckling and looked at her "Listen Neha, if you had come and told me that a month ago I would have been all for us getting back together."

"That's great, so we ca..." she began, but Kavin cut her off.

"You didn't hear me Neha. I said _if you had come and told a month ago_. Now it's altogether a different story. I don't want to get back together with you. I have fallen in love with the most amazing girl and I don't want to lose her. She is an angel. I am sorry Neha, on one hand I don't want to hurt you. But on the other..well honestly, I will be happy with her." Kavin told her everything how they met in bureau, how she taught him to smile after Neha left him and now, how he was close losing her.

Neha looked at him as he spoke about Purvi "Kavin! What the hell are you still doing here? Oh my gosh, go get her." She exclaimed realising he was definitely taken with this girl and she wasn't getting second chance, but she was okay.

"Thanks Neha! I'll see you later" Kavin said standing up and setting down his money for the drink.

"All the best and yeah, i would love to meet her someday" Neha smiled and he returned one muttering a "Sure"

Kavin hurried out of the restaurant and rushed to his car. Jumping in, he quickly buckled the seatbelt and cranked the car. Before he pulled out, he dialled Ishita's number.

"Hello" Ishita answered on the second ring.

"Hey Ishi, is Purvi home?" he asked, nervously tapping his hand on steering.

"Yeah she is. Do you want to talk to her?" Ishita asked.

"I am coming over. Don't tell her" he just threw the phone on the passenger's seat and started backing out of the parking space. He drove down towards Ishita's. Getting their apartment, he cut off the car and got out in a rush. He jogged over to the elevator and hit their floor button getting inside the lift.

As soon as the door opened he dashed down the hall and came into halt in front of their door.

Knocking twice he stepped back and waited. Seconds later Ishita opened the door and smiled at him curiously.

"Kavin, what's going on?" she asked letting him into the living room.

"I need to talk to Purvi... Now... Please?" He almost begged her, giving a puppy look. She nodded and turned towards the upstairs "Pari! Come here down for a minute."

Moments later, she came out of the room, her feet making their way down the hall "what is it Ishu?" she asked in a soft voice. Then her eyes spotted him, her eyebrows drawing together in a frown, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Umm... I am just gonna go... umm... to my room" Ishita said awkwardly before walking over to her room. Purvi started to turn and walk away but he reached and held her, spinning her around so she could face him.

"Let me go Kavin.." Purvi started but Kavin placed his hand over her mouth.

"No, please listen to me for a minute." He pleaded and she nodded slowly.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, they heard music coming from Ishita's room...

 _If I don't say this now_

 _I will surely break_

"Listen Purvi, I am sorry for cancelling our plans today. I should have never done it. There's nothing more than I want to do than spend entire day with you. I was stupid for going to meet Neha instead of you... I know she would probably want to get back together" he paused taking a breath and felt Purvi pull from his loose grasp.

"well good to know that" she muttered through slightly cracked voice and now watery eyes. She began to walk away.

"No, tum samjhi nahi Purvi, I said no to her!" he exclaimed making her turn around.

"Kya?" Purvi questioned, baffled and confused.

"I can't go back to her" he said watching her intently, begging her with his eyes to believe him.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

 _When I'm losing my control,_

 _The city spins around_

 _You're the only one who knows,_

 _You slow it down._

"Because i don't want her or love her... like I want you or love you!" he said, his eyes bore into hers.

"Y-you...you love me?" Purvi whispered, apparently not trusting her own ears.

He walked upto her and cupped her face in his huge hands gently "Yes! So much!"

 _Oh. Oh, Oh... Oh, Oh, Oh_

 _Be my baby... Oh, Oh, Oh_

"I-I love you too Kavin!" Purvi said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He smiled at her and brushed away her tears with his thumbs before leaning down and leaning his forehead against her, so that their noses just touched, and they swayed along with the song

" **Be My Baby?** " he asked, almost surprised by how much emotion was in his voice.

She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes and she smiled "Of course!"

He removed his left hand from her cheek, leaving the right one on the place. Slipping his left hand to the back of her neck, he pulled her gently without breaking the eye contact with her until their eyes fluttered close and their lips met.

Her hands rested on his shoulder and he could feel her smile into the kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberry and it felt him as soft as he imagined. The sweet kiss lingered a moment longer before they both pulled back and smiled at each other, not stopping swaying with the music.

He finally had the girl he had fallen head over heels for... she was finally his _baby._

 _Oh. Oh, Oh... Oh, Oh, Oh_

 _Be my baby... Oh, Oh, Oh_

* * *

 **A/n** : Done guys... hope it was okay okay... leave a review please. and don't forget to tell me how is the cover *wink*


End file.
